


testing the breaks

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max has to pee. josh won't pull the car over. alternately, josh forces max to piss himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	testing the breaks

**Author's Note:**

> one time a couple years ago max tweeted that josh was driving and he had to pee and josh wouldn't pull over so he could pee. this happened.

They're about halfway home, and Max has had his legs crossed tight for the past four exits. Once Max watches the fifth exit go by, he looks at Josh and says, “Can you pull over? I need to piss.”

“Nope,” Josh says firmly, and Max bites his lip. Oh, it's going to be one of those days.

Josh had a habit of deciding when he did and didn't want to be dominant in the relationship, and this is one of those days where he did. Max doesn't care for those days. He figures Josh saw an opportunity with Max and his bladder and all so he chose to take advantage of Max's vulnerability. Also Josh kind of has this massive piss fetish that Max doesn't entirely understand but he puts up with it because it basically has the effect on Josh that wet t-shirt contests have on frat boys. Only if it were Josh's choice it would be Max wearing the wet t-shirt and it wouldn't be water.

“Josh,” Max whines. He pulls his feet up onto the seat up against his arse and kind of curls up. “I swear to god if you don't pull over within the next five minutes I am going to piss myself.”

“Then I'll pull over in six minutes,” Josh says flatly. Max just stares at him.

“Please,” Max says, but Josh shakes his head. Max sighs. He decides he can ignore the pressure in his bladder for a few more minutes.

Max watches two more exits go by before he feels it intensify. He shifts in his seat a bit, putting a hand over his crotch. Fuck. This is getting almost painful. He can practically feel Josh smirking.

“Josh,” Max says, looking over at him, and Josh is definitely grinning.

“Yeah, babe?” Josh asks.

“Josh, can you...” Max swallows. “Can you please pull over? I have to piss so bad it actually hurts.”

“Good,” Josh says bluntly.

“Please,” Max whimpers. “I'll give you road head and I'll let you come on my face, just, please.”

“I said no,” Josh says firmly, glaring at Max. “You'll take a piss when I tell you to take a piss and you'll suck my dick when I tell you to suck my dick.”

Max shrinks in his chair. He pushes his face into his knees, closing his eyes. Is it even worth it to hold out in case Josh lets him use a loo, or is he just prolonging it by not pissing himself? Max makes a noise.

“Quiet,” Josh says. Max glances over and he can tell Josh is obviously hard in his jeans. Max bites down hard on his lip and the pressure in his hips aches a bit.

“Josh, please,” Max whines, in one more attempt to win Josh's sympathy, but it just results in Josh tapping on the brakes a bit so the car lurches under Max and it makes it even harder for him to hold it in. That lasts for all of about thirty seconds before Max loses it.

Max feels it release, then warm and wet and ugh, Max's boxers are sticking to his legs now and when he looks down he can see the dark on his jeans. It puddles in the seat underneath him, effectively soaking his jeans, and Max feels like crying a bit. This is easily the most humiliating thing that Josh has made him do. It takes a few more seconds, but then he's finished, and Josh turns the air off so the scent lingers a bit. Max just keeps his face shoved in his knees and he's quiet until he hears Josh's pants unzipping.

Max perks up a bit.

“You said you'd give me road head,” Josh says, gesturing Max over. “Get on with it, then.”

Max does. He feels his clothes stick as he leans across the center of the car and just starts going for it. Max, luckily, knows how to get Josh off in all of a minute using only his mouth, so that's what he does. He alternates between bobbing on him quickly, swallowing him all the way down, and lapping at his head. After four or five of these cycles Josh grabs Max's hair and shoves him all the way down and Max gags a bit but then Josh comes with a groan and Max's eyes lid. Yum. He swallows around him until Josh lets his hair go and then Max sits back up, wiping his eyes, since for some reason they're leaking, either from embarrassment or choking on Josh. Max looks at him.

“Josh,” Max says. “When we get home-”

“No,” Josh says. “You'll get a change of clothes when I say you can.”


End file.
